You Know You're Obsessed With Merlin When
by ArodieltheElfofRohan
Summary: How many obsessions are you guilty of? Ficlets included with later chapters. Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**You know you're obsessed with Merlin when...**

_A/N #1: I confess... I am guilty of all of these things. If I think of any more things to add later on, I'll post another chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. *sigh*_

You know you're obsessed with Merlin when...

You stop at an unlocked door, make sure no one is looking and mutter _Tospringe_ before opening the now "unlocked" door.

You tell your computer to learn the spelling whenever you type in a spell that it doesn't recognize as a word.

You drop something, and you instantly throw your hand out thinking it will automatically stop in mid air. (To your disappointment, however, this doesn't work.)

You give evil smirks when someone you don't like isn't looking.

You refer to someone as a "prat," and the person you're talking to gives you a funny look. (If you live in America.)

You have memorized everything Merlin says in dragon speech because you think it's the hottest thing ever.

You wish you had magic so that whenever you forget something after you've already sat down you could just use your magic to summon the object to you.

You wish you had Merlin's magic so you could speed read.

You pretend to hear Mordred talking to you in your head whenever you walk out into a crowded area.

You find yourself talking in an English or Irish accent. (If you aren't British.)

You accidentally use one of these accents in class.

You watch other movies/shows Colin Morgan or Bradley James are in just because they are in them.

You've yelled "Awooga!" on a roller coaster ride.

You understand what I meant by #13.

You see objects flying in the air (birds, planes, kites, plastic bags, etc.) and pretend to be controlling their movements with your outstretched arm.

You've written one of these "You know you're obsessed with Merlin when..." quizzes before.

You have or have had a Merlin-related wallpaper.

What little French you know you learned from Bradley James.

You want to take the Medieval history class at your university so that you can show everyone just how much you know about the Arthurian legends.

You wish your school/university had archery or fencing.

You talk about the show so much that whenever you have a conversation with your family/best friend/roommate you have to begin any Merlin-related topic with, "I know you don't care, but..."

You yell _Astrice!_ at something after you've thrown it across the room to give the impression that you used magic to throw it.

You watched every new episode the moment it aired. (If, like me, you don't live in Britain, you searched high and low and managed to find a website that uploaded the entire episode the same night.)

You've had a dream and some of the Merlin characters/cast were in it.

You bought "You're the Voice" and listen to it all the time.

Every time you hear someone say, "Shh!" you think, "...keep the magic secret."

You want to name your next pet after a Merlin character.

Someone is having a serious talk with you about their life, and in response you sigh and say, "Destinies... are troublesome things."

You constantly check to see if the "Merlin's Keep" website has been updated.

You named your laptop a Merlin-related name. (My mac's name is Arthur. ;))

So... how many are you guilty of? ;)

_A/N #2: To all of my loyal Lord of the Rings readers, I am SO incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It's been years, literally. And I have no excuse. I'm hopefully going to re-watch the series soon, so maybe I'll pick up on my enthusiasm again..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N #1: Yay! I thought of some more things! :)_

_I realize that half of the things here could be classified as "you know you're obsessed with Colin Morgan / Bradley James" rather than just Merlin. But hey, it's all in the same category. ;) _

_PART 2:_

You know you're obsessed with Merlin when...

One of your friends says something stupid to which you stare at them utterly bewildered and reply, "Have you some sort of mental affliction?"

You reconsider the idea of dyeing your hair red because you know Colin's feelings towards gingers.

You wish one of your professors would become possessed by a goblin for a day.

You suddenly want to make and wear a blue or red neckerchief (because apparently that's the best way to show your Merlin support!)

You wish your name was Zoe.

Any conversations about spiders come up and you exclaim, "How big was that spider?" in an Irish accent.

You're given a difficult project or assignment and cheerily chant, "We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

You feel extremely sad every time you see a beautiful lake because you think of Freya and Merlin's all-too-short relationship.

You find yourself mimicking Gwaine's drunken movements.

Your parents have walked in on your when you were pretending to have a sword fight in your room.

You see an orangish-gold stone on a piece of jewelry and you immediately gasp because you think it's the eye of a phoenix.

You use the phrase, "I'm begging you", and it is immediately followed by, "We will leave Camelot, and never return!"

You find yourself muttering some of the spells.

You watch episodes you've already seen whenever they come on tv, even though you can watch them online anytime.

You're taking an exam in a foreign language class, and the only thing that comes to mind for campfire is "forbearnan".

_A/N #2: Hope this brought a smile to your face! Again, if I accumulate any more interesting ones that I'm guilty of, I'll post another chapter. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N #1: I'm on spring break this week, and while relaxing in my room I thought of a few more ways I have displayed my obsession for this amazing show. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, so if I don't immediately reply to your reviews, that's why. _

_Enjoy!_

_Part 3:_

You know you're obsessed with Merlin when...

The topic of poison [somehow] comes up, and you immediately think of Merlin and Morgana's complex but completely sexy relationship.

You can't decide whether you think Arthur or Lancelot is better for Gwen because you're too busy thinking about how Merlin and Morgana should be together.

You give a "puzzled Merlin expression" whenever you say something that doesn't even make sense to you. (Example: After Merlin says, "Let's have you lazy daisy..." when trying to wake Arthur up in season three episode seven.)

You have a friend named Morgan and it's a struggle to not to call her Morgana.

You're playing a game with someone, and every time you lose you proclaim, "I WILL have my revenge!" in your best "Old Merlin" voice.

You've accidentally said, "I am returned!" instead of simply, "I'm back".

You are proud to say that you can successfully pull off a smile similar to the glowing smile Merlin gives at Gwen's coronation.

You see a clear rock or crystal and wonder if you can look into it to see any future events.

Someone yells at you and your reply is, "Why can you never just say 'thanks'?"

You ramble in another language and your friend (who is not obsessed with Merlin) rolls their eyes and asks, "Another Merlin spell?" to which you laugh and reply, "No, but I'd be glad to say one if you want!"

_A/N #2: Thanks for reading and reviewing! All these reviews and alerts make me very happy!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Yay! I thought of ten more things! Hope you all enjoy. Leave a review if you have a second; I love reading them!_

_Part 4:_

You know you're obsessed with Merlin when...

You have to stop yourself from saying "Merlin" after telling someone to shut up.

You wake members of your family up by saying, "Shake a leg!", followed by, "Up and at 'em!", and last but not least: "Let's have you lazy daisy..." with a slightly puzzled expression.

You see/hear the word "magic" and grin stupidly.

You cannot WAIT until season 4 comes out! (Especially since you found out that it's now going to be the full 13 episodes!)

You have used the phrase, "They do say love makes you do strange things" on numerous occasions.

You secretly pretend to use magic to open automatic doors.

You've given someone the "Gaius eyebrow".

You like to say that your magical affinity with nature is what's causing the powerful storm outside.

You noticeably cringe whenever someone breaks a twig, branch, etc. because you think it will shriek like a Mandrake Root.

You practice spring-cleaning, even when it isn't spring.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N #1: Oh my goodness… so many reviews/faves/alerts! You guys make me so happy! ^_^_

_A/N #2: I think I told most people this via review replies, but from now on I'll update whenever I have ten new things to add to the list. So when I update depends on how quickly I realize the extent of my obsessions. ;)_

_Alright, I'll shut up. Enjoy, Merlin fans! :D_

_Part 5:_

You know you're obsessed with Merlin when...

Your parents walk into your messy room, and you blame the mess on a goblin.

You don on your green cloak and heels and walk around pretending to be Morgana (don't forget to throw in the occasional evil smirk!).

One of your best insults is, "You're a spoilt arrogant brat with the brains of a donkey and the face (_hiccup/cough)_ of a toad!"

You've seen a puddle of water on the ground and later swear that you saw Freya looking back.

You listen to a song and automatically picture scenes from the show that would make a good YouTube video to go along with the lyrics.

You can't say the word "exactly" without attaching "That's why you can't run me through!" on the end.

You can't help but stalk people that you barely know, simply because they look like Colin Morgan or Bradley James.

You know someone that looks like one of the actors or actresses and nearly call them by the wrong name every time you see them.

You always moan and groan when you stretch and (in your best old-Merlin voice) complain about aching all over.

You have seriously considered calling for Kilgharrah while taking an exam.

_Hope you liked them! ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_PART 6:_

_A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all the reviews/faves/alerts I've been getting for this. You guys all make my day! And a special thank you to the people who reviewed who don't even have an account or couldn't log in. You guys rock! haha :)_

_Alright, read on! ;)_

You know you're obsessed with Merlin when...

You start to laugh like one of the characters or actors (in my case, Angel Coulby).

Your newest way of showing concern is now saying, "Oh, cheer up will you?" and punching your friend on the arm.

Whenever you need a laugh, you turn to the season three blooper reel.

You call scorpions serkets.

You go find someone you can annoy whenever you get the hiccups.

You realize that you have been subconsciously placing small vials, old books, and odd trinkets in your room make it look like Gaius' chambers.

You can't help but think of Morgana whenever the word "smirk" comes up.

You've started reading everyone's Merlin drabbles because a little dose of Merlin fanfiction a day is always a treat.

You have been scouring the internet looking for any information/spoilers for season four. (Livejournal posts and facebook pages such as Merlin Mania have helped your searches to be very successful. ;))

You have been re-watching old episodes to refresh your memory and to give you something to do rather than go insane waiting for season four.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N #1: I can't believe how popular this "fic" has become! You all make me so happy._

_PART 7:_

You know you're obsessed with Merlin when...

Your friend asks if you can give them a ride, and you respond with, "I am not a horse, [insert friend's name]."

You refer to the librarian at your school/local library as Geoffrey (regardless of whether the librarian is male or female).

You get excited whenever you see a street name or enter a city that has the same name as something to do with the show. For example, Camelot Street or Merlin, Oregon.

You find a spider in your hotel bathtub and release it into the wild, telling a friend/family member that once again, the balance has been restored to nature.

You see a little boy on a billboard standing in a forest wearing a blue shirt and a red neckerchief and think it's Merlin. You're disappointed when you realize it's not... (I swear, I've seen the same billboard in three different places! It's weird. O_o)

You have used / have been very tempted to use the classic "Merlin" rant when your parents give you a list of chores to do.

You've unashamedly used the phrase, "For the love of Camelot".

You're following so many Merlin fics that at times you find it difficult to keep up with all of them.

You automatically assume that any kind of meat you can't identify when you taste it is rat.

You freak when you meet anyone who watches Merlin (hey, I live in the States, alright? Merlin fans are hard to come by here!)

_A/N #2: If you have a second, please review! It always makes my day. :)_


	8. Facial Hair, Anyone?

_**A/N #1 (Please read at least this one!):**__ It has been brought to my attention that leaving this as a list is technically against the rules on this site. So from now on every time I update I'm going to post a drabble at the end. YES! Be excited. :D And I know a drabble is one hundred words, so mine technically isn't a drabble, but relax. It's my first time at having a go at it. ;)_

_A/N #2: Oh my GOSH! One, I can't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter, and two, I can't believe how many of you are Americans! Practically ever other review said something along the lines of "I live in the States, too". haha :D_

_A/N #3: I've never taken a suggestion for one of these from someone before, but PippinStrange and I shared an idea so I thought I'd credit her for it. ;)_

_A/N #4: Within this update I have reached the one hundredth proof of obsession. I think it's safe to say that we're all crazy. :P_

_Alright. Enough of this. Continue!_

_-YouareobsessedwithMerlin-_

_PART 8:_

You know you're obsessed with Merlin when...

You smile like an idiot every time you hear the word "destiny".

You talk to yourself in an English or Irish accent all the time (if you're not English or Irish, obviously.)

You plan on taking a video camera with you on the next roller coaster you go on. (**PippinStrange**)

You've decided to make your own video diaries so that if (no, _when_) you become a famous actor/actress your fans will have fun videos to watch.

You refer to your best friend as the other half of your coin.

You secretly label people based on which character they are most like. For instance, someone throws something at you and you immediately label them as an "Arthur". Or if someone makes hasty generalizations, you label them an "Uther".

You've unintentionally started stressing the first syllable of people's names.

You blame any erie noises heard in the middle of the night on pheasants.

You see a blue heart-shaped jewel and immediately think of Cornelius Sigan.

You suddenly find yourself wearing your brown jacket a lot more often.

_-YouareobsessedwithMerlin-_

When Merlin returned from visiting his mother in Ealdor, Arthur, who was completely oblivious to the fact that Merlin shaved, was surprised to see the makings of a beard on the face of his manservant.

The prince didn't give it much thought at first. After all, a man could grow a beard if he wanted to. But over time as other servants, the knights, and even _Guinevere_ complimented Merlin on his new look, Arthur began to grow uneasy.

In order to make the obvious seem, well, _less_ obvious, the prince "misplaced" his razor that he _didn't_ have. Merlin cheerily offered to find a replacement, but Arthur dismissed the idea by telling him to muck out the stables.

Days passed, but no matter how hard he tried, the Prince of Camelot simply could not grow a beard. His futile attempts resulted in a mere bit of stubble on his chin.

One thing was certain: Arthur was jealous of Merlin's beard-growing skills.


	9. Friends

_A/N #1: I'm back with more obsessions! I was kind of at a stand still until season 4 started coming up, and now I'm on a role again. :P The next chapter shouldn't take too much longer to get up either, seeing as how I'm already done with it. Just got to whip up another drabble or ficlet before I can post it!_

_And now, bring on more signs of obsession! :D Stay tuned for the ficlet at the end!_

* * *

_PART 9:_

You know you're obsessed with Merlin when...

You refer to a good hair day as either a Morgana or Gwaine hair day.

You became ridiculously excited when you recognized John Hurt and Warwick Davis in the last Harry Potter film.

Your heart temporarily stopped when you saw the trailer for season four.

You watched the season four bloopers and/or trailer several times each day until the first episode aired.

You don't have internet access for a week, and the next time you check your email you have over a hundred Story Alerts for Merlin fics in your inbox.

You see the word "Purge" while using Photoshop and think of the Great Purge.

You see the word "Pentagon" in your Yahoo news feed and think it says Pendragon.

If you have to watch the show online, you refresh your internet every five minutes to see if the newest episode has been uploaded yet. And when it finally is uploaded, your friends truly begin to worry about you as a result of you screaming and flailing your arms.

You've re-watched the first episode of season four that it's unhealthy.

Anytime the word "reveal" comes up, you start fantasizing.

* * *

(**NOTE:** This ficlet contains **spoilers** for 4x01!)

_No!_

That was all Arthur could think at the moment: _no_. _No_, this could not be happening. _No_, this isn't fair. And _no_, Merlin cannot be dead_._

As Lancelot rolled over the pale, frozen form of the raven-haired man, Arthur's heart stopped. Looking into those lifeless eyes, he knew his friend was dead.

_Because that's what he is, a friend_. _Or was…_ he thought grimly.

Had Arthur and Merlin ever openly admitted they were friends? Of course not. Although they had come close a few times, and the closest of those times had just been moments ago.

_And now I'll never get the chance to tell him what a good friend he really was._

Arthur couldn't register all that was taking place around him. He didn't realize that, throughout all of this, his hand was grasped tightly around Merlin's cold forearm, as if trying to will some life back into his loyal servant. He didn't hear the knight's gasps of shock and… was that relief? That's why he was surprised to find Gwaine's hand on his shoulder shaking the prince back to reality while saying something along the lines of, "he's alive, mate".

He's alive. Merlin's alive.

_Maybe I'll get that chance after all,_ Arthur mused. _Who would have ever thought? A prince and an idiot… friends._

* * *

_A/N #2: Well, hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much for all of you who take the time to review! :)_


	10. Snow

_A/N #1: From now on there may be references to the fourth season of Merlin since it is airing now. And don't use the excuse of "I don't live in Britain so I can't watch it!". If you haven't been able to watch the fourth season yet for this very reason and you want to, just let me know in a review/PM and I can direct you to some links! :)_

_A/N #2: Stay tuned for the Christmas oneshot at the end! :D_

_And now, on with the next chapter!_

* * *

_PART 10:_

You know you're obsessed with Merlin when...

You're tempted to ask for a chain-mail shirt for Christmas or your birthday, but one: your parents declare you have no need for one, and two: you know you would probably sink to the ground trying to wear the heavy thing (but then again, Merlin did run pretty quickly when dressed as a knight!).

You're typing lecture notes during class while your professor is talking, and for absolutely NO reason whatsoever you type "Bradley James" (I guess everyone knows one of the things I Google search a lot, now! haha).

You go camping and you laugh when you nearly catch your sock on fire while sitting near the campfire.

You think the Dorocha are the explanation for the suddenly cold weather.

You see the word density and think it says destiny.

You see the word Emmys and think it says Emrys.

You avoid holding crystals because you're afraid of the horrible futures you will see in them.

Your doodles consist of dragons and warlocks and all things medieval.

You yell Merlin's "dragon-speak" when you are angry (and you make sure no sane person is around to hear it).

If you want to make your voice raspy and/or lose your voice, you yell in said dragon-speak voice for about half an hour.

* * *

It was Christmas morning, and the whole of Camelot was covered in a fresh blanket of snow. After waking the King with a loud exclamation of, "Merry Christmas, sire!", Merlin brought Arthur a warm, delicious breakfast from the kitchens and later proceeded to help his master get dressed.

The two bantered with each other about various things as Merlin helped Arthur into his armor. When the King was finally dressed and ready for the day's festivities, he dismissed Merlin until lunchtime, allowing his servant some extra time to spend with Gaius. Before Merlin left, however, he wanted to ask Arthur a favor.

"Could I borrow one of your gauntlets for a moment?"

"What for?"

"Just... let me see it."

Puzzled, Arthur took off his left gauntlet and handed it to his servant. Merlin then took the metal glove and turned to walk away. Just as Arthur thought Merlin was about to walk out of the room without an explanation, he stopped and quickly turned back around to face the King with a serious expression on his face.

The warlock took a few steps towards his confused friend and threw down the gauntlet on the floor between them. The loud noise and the suddenness of the situation made Arthur twitch, but otherwise he was not phased by Merlin's strange actions. What he said next, though, Arthur could not have seen coming.

"I challenge you, Arthur Pendragon, to a snowball fight."

A smirk quickly appeared on Merlin's face, but Arthur forced himself not to give in to the humor just yet.

"You're not a knight, _Mer_lin, so you can't challenge me to do anything."

Merlin crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you mean to say that you're afraid of being defeated by your servant in a snowball fight?"

"I mean nothing of the sort," Arthur replied as he bent down to retrieve his gauntlet. "In fact, what I _mean_ to say is that _I _challenge _you_." A smile slowly spread over the two friends' faces.

"You're on."

* * *

_A/N #3: Whether or not I reach the 200 review mark with this chapter, I want to thank all of you who do review! And a Merry Christmas / Happy New Year to everyone!_

_A/N #4: Lastly, a bit of shameless self-advertising: I had originally planned on posting a different ficlet for this chapter, but it quickly became too long. So I'm going to be posting it separately as a oneshot hopefully sometime later this week! Not sure yet of the title, but watch for it and/or add me to your Author Alert so you can read it! ;) It will feature sick!Merlin and caring!Arthur... just what everyone loves! haha :)_


	11. Magic

_**A/N #1: Look, an update! :D Enjoy the silly crack!ficlet at the end. XD**_

_PART 11:_

You know you're obsessed with Merlin when...

Anytime you hear anything about a "love triangle", you think of Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot.

You tell your friends (and maybe even random strangers) that "the darkest hour is just before the dawn" whenever the moment calls for it.

You hear the expression "Merlin's beard" and Dragoon/Emrys comes to mind.

You act out, write fics, or daydream about your favorite scenes from your favorite episodes, as well as the scenes you've imagined in your head that you know should have been added in.

Your professor calls you out for napping in class, and you are sorely tempted to tell them that you were actually listening for woodworm (since that particular time of day is when they are most active).

You pretend like your big shiny new bangle has healing powers, and you claim to have nightmares if you sleep without it.

You want a little white dragon as a pet (a stuffed replica would also suffice).

You are full from eating your last meal, and you comment saying that your belt is just "one hole shy of perfection".

You explain to your six-year-old cousin that the reason she can't be the green pieces on the board game you two are playing is because it is her _destiny_ to be the red pieces while it is your destiny to be the green ones. (My cousin didn't quite understand the concept of destiny, but she fell for it anyway. ;D)

You know you could write an excellent paper on destiny if given the opportunity to do so.

* * *

**- Ficlet time! -**

Merlin had had it.

He was sick and tired of Arthur sharing his father's hatred of magic. Arthur was King now, the so-called "Once and Future King" that the druids spoke so highly of because of his supposed destiny to bring magic back to the land.

_Some destiny_, Merlin thought gloomily to himself. _If only the druids could hear the prat now!_

A magical creature attacked an outlying village the day before (with Merlin being the one to secretly defeat it, of course). Ever since then, much to the warlock's dismay, Arthur had spoken of nothing but the evils of magic and why his father had been right to purge the land of it.

Arthur had just sat down to eat breakfast and was already in the middle of his fourth magic-related rant since yesterday's incident when Merlin finally snapped.

"You wouldn't even _be_ here if it weren't for magic, you dollophead!"

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur asked, his tirade momentarily forgotten and his expression one of true curiosity.

"You were born of magic, remember?" Merlin still wasn't quite sure when (let alone _how_) the young king had managed to find out this piece of information. But the warlock knew it was common knowledge, because it was brought up every once in a while.

Apparently, though, Arthur had temporarily forgotten that major detail of his life's beginning.

"Oh."

Merlin stared at Arthur, who seemed to be deep in thought. Just as the warlock was about to say "Sire?" in hopes of snapping the king out of his trance, Arthur snapped his head up and met his manservant's wary gaze.

"Right!" Arthur exclaimed loudly. "What was I saying?"

"That you hate magic and all who associate themselves with it...?"

"Now why would I say such a ridiculous thing like that, Merlin? Honestly, have you forgotten that I myself was born of magic?"

Merlin blinked.

"Now, go and gather the knights. I need to have a council meeting to discuss repealing the laws against magic immediately."

Merlin blinked again. This was too good to be true! Literally. In fact, Merlin was so confused by Arthur's sudden change of heart that all he could do was continue to stand there and blink at the young king. The secret warlock eventually found his voice again, just as Arthur tucked into his morning meal.

"Sire, are you sure that-"

"Enough, _Mer_lin!" the king exclaimed through a mouth full of bread. "I don't have time to listen to your blubbering all day. Now go and gather the knights!"

Merlin complied like the perfect manservant that he was and left immediately, trying in vain to erase the confused frown from his face.

_Maybe I knocked Arthur out too hard yesterday before magically killing the beast..._

* * *

_**A/N #2: I just wanted to let you guys know that the reason my updates tend to take so long is because I'm so lazy about doing the ficlets for each chapter. :P The last one I ended up writing turned out to be so long that it became its own oneshot: "Like Father, Like Son". Go check it out if you have time! ;)**_

_**A/N #3: Sorry, one more thing! Some of you responded to needing links to watching season 4 episodes online, but I didn't have a way to reply due to you not having an account. So just type in "Watch Merlin Streaming Online Videos" on Google and go to the blogspot link. It has all episodes from seasons 1-4! :D**_

_**Until then, my friends! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review! ;)**_


	12. Caught

**A/N #1: Hello everyone! Thanks for all of your support. Here's an update in honor of season 5. Be sure to stay tuned for the drabble at the end!**

_PART 12:_

You know you're obsessed with Merlin when...

You take every opportunity to tell people what kind of person Merlin _really_ was.

Someone comments on your hair color or a particular ability you have, to which you solemnly reply: "I was _born_ with it."

"Hovel" has become one of your new favorite words, and you use it as often as possible.

Whenever you are mad, you mutter to yourself in Old English (loud enough for people to hear).

You yell in dragon-speak anytime you run through a forest, no matter if anyone is around or not.

Part of an apology to your best friend includes something along the lines of "You're the other side of my coin. A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole." (And you don't mind that the person you said it to might find it cheesy.)

Your little cousin hears the word "fate" in a movie you both are watching, and he/she asks what it means. You smile, knowing that you are the most capable person to explain the meaning due to being so familiar with how "destiny" works.

You use the phrase, "I'm quite proud of those accomplishments," in a self-assessment essay for school.

You squeal with excitement when you find out that JRR Tolkien's "The Fall of Arthur" will be published in 2013.

The first thing you do when you get on the Internet is search for the latest spoilers for season 5 (or try very hard to refrain from doing so).

* * *

**A/N #2: I think you can guess which 5x01 scene this drabble could be placed in…**

They had been struggling to escape for hours.

"No one must know about this."

"Why would I want to tell anyone I had to sleep in a net all night with a prat?"

"Merlin..."

"After all, this is your fault."

"How exactly is it _my_ fault?"

"If you hadn't tried to stop me from getting the rabbits, you at least would have still been free and you could've cut me down!"

"Shut up, Merlin."

"And to think that we could be having rabbit stew right now..."

Arthur was too tired to even attempt to thwack his friend on the head.

* * *

**A/N #3: Thanks for reading, fellow Merlin fans. Feel free to let me know if you enjoyed it! By the way, who's looking forward to episode two of season 5 tonight? :D For anyone who has to watch online, I would suggest looking for the latest episodes on Dailymotion or Youtube. :)**


	13. Just

**A/N #1: Hello everyone! **

**As you all know, our beloved show has come to an end. ;( So in honor of all the memories, I present you with one final chapter! Since it's the thirteenth chapter, I have given you thirteen obsessions instead of ten. (I'm not superstitious, so let's just assume nothing bad will come out of this chapter. After all, what could be worse than the ending of **_**Merlin**_**?)**

**Remember to stay tuned for the ficlet at the end. ;)**

* * *

PART 13:

_You know you're obsessed with Merlin when..._

You mean to type "author" but instead you type "Arthur".

You know enough of the spells and their meanings that you tell people you speak some Old English.

Someone asks how on earth you knew something, and your explanation is "sense of smell."

Christmas Eve of 2012 will forever be remembered as your saddest holiday.

You laughed, cried, screamed with delight (or a combination of all three) when Colin won the Best Actor NTA.

You tear up at any real life moments that somehow manage to remind you of Merlin.

"In sibbe gerest" has such a deep and powerful meaning that you have decided to say that instead of "rest in peace".

You didn't know what new show to start after the Merlin finale.

You have re-watched all of your favorite episodes five times since the finale.

You have re-watched all five _series_ since the finale.

You were extremely disappointed that Prince William and Kate did not name their son Arthur. However, you were amused that George was their choice. What a well-mannered boy the new prince will be!

You wonder where Bradley James is now.

You no longer look at a spoon as a non-threatening object.

* * *

**A/N #2: An alternate scene combined with a hint of role reversal to two of my favorite bromance episodes: 4x06 - A Servant of Two Masters and 5x13 - Diamond of the Day, Part Two. **

**Cue the ficlet!**

Merlin cried out in pain as Arthur lowered him to the ground.

The king drew his sword and ran a short distance from Merlin, hoping to draw the mercenaries away from the injured servant. Fortunately, there were only a handful of mercenaries, and Arthur dispatched them easily.

Not sparing a moment to wipe the blood from his sword, Arthur quickly walked back to where he had left his friend. But within the short amount of time they had been separated, the younger man's condition had worsened.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur said as he knelt down and moved to pick Merlin up. "In a couple of hours we'll be back in Camelot and you'll be busy polishing my armor."

Despite Arthur's attempt at banter, he received none in return. Instead he met Merlin's fever-lit eyes as the younger man feebly grabbed Arthur's forearm.

"Arthur, please..." he whimpered, tears rebelliously appearing in the corners of his eyes. "Just..." Merlin didn't need to finish his sentence. The pain and tiredness in his expression prompted Arthur to do something he had never done before.

The king held his servant.

* * *

**A/N #3: In the words of King Arthur Pendragon: **

"**I want to say something I've never said to you before...**_** thank you**_**."**

**Thank you so much lovely followers and reviewers! I have enjoyed our journey together! :')**


End file.
